Out on a Limb
by Julie-Ann S
Summary: A few weeks before his wedding, Hoss gets more than he bargained for after rescuing a lady in distress. 14th story in the series


"Oh Billy Boy, Billy Boy. Where have you been charmin' Billy - whoa there!"

"Hello!"

Hoss Cartwright frowned and moved Chubb closer to woman. She had gotten off a log that was a few yards in front of him and was now moving to what looked like a buggy lying on the side of the road. He had been on his way home from his fiancée Annie's place when he had come across the sight.

When he was close enough, she pointed out her predicament. "I hope you can help me."

As he dismounted Chubb, he cleared his throat. "I reckon so ma'am."

The woman continued to walk towards the over-turned buggy. "I tried to do it myself but alas it's a two person job."

"Yup. Sure is." Hoss walked over to the buggy and appraised the crashed vehicle. "Looks like nothin's been broken. You should be able use it." He got into a better position and turned the buggy over. After he set it back on the road in its upright position, he once again checked it. Again he saw that nothing was wrong and smiled. "There you go ma'am. Now, if you'll just tell me where your horse is, I'll hitch it up for you."

"My horse is right over there." She pointed in the direction towards wherea horsecalmly grazed on the grass. "I was able to get him unhitched without any problems. I think he's alright."

When he reached the horse, Hoss made a quick inspection of the animal and was satisfied to see that there was nothing wrong with it either. As he made his way back to the buggy with the horse, he was finally able to have a good look at the woman he had been helping. "Leslie?"

The woman nodded. "It's good to see you again, Hoss. How have you been?"

"Fine Miss Leslie and yourself?"

"I'm fine too and it isn't Miss anymore."

In an attempt to stall for some time and think over his response, Hoss set about hitching the horse back to the buggy. When he had finished, he went back over to her. "I remember Pa sayin' somethin' 'bout you gettin' married."

Leslie smiled weakly. "How is your father?"

"Pa's fine. What brings you back here?"

"Business. I was on my way to see a Jeb Ryan when I came around the bend just a tad too fast and toppled over."

"Jeb Ryan?" Hoss frowned. "You sure you want to do business with him?"

Not knowing what to make of Hoss' response, Leslie gazed at him questionably. "Yes, I'm sure. I heard he had some horses for sale. I aim to buy as many as I can. Is there a problem?" The Cartwrights well known for being honest. She knew from her previous dealings with them that she could trust them - well, most of them.

"Jeb Ryan does have some mighty fine horses but he's also got a few nags. No doubt he'll try to sell you a couple of those."

"I see." She bit her lip as she thought for a few moments. "Has he ever tried to sell you or your family any of these nags?"

Hoss shook his head. "He ain't game enough to try it with us, especially Joe."

"Then, there's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"You'll have to come with me to make sure that he doesn't try anything with me." She began to make her way to the buggy. Suddenly, she twirled around and smiled. "And I'm not taking no for answer."

* * *

Pushing the front door slowly open, Hoss peaked around the corner. Maybe they were already finished dinner and had gone to bed early. He eased the door open further and winced as he heard the creak.

"Hoss, is that you?"

"Yeah Pa. It's me." Hoss took a deep breath and made his way inside, closing the door behind him. Deep down he knew that his family would be still up. It was just wishful thinking on his part that they wouldn't be there. Now, he would have contend with their endless questions about why he was so late for dinner.

After taking off his gun and hat, he made his way to the dinner table. He tried not to make eye contact with the table's occupants but he could well imagine the looks he was getting. As he sat down, he smiled apologetically at his father. "Sorry I'm late, Pa."

"We waited for you. When you didn't turn up we started without you."

Hoss lowered his head. He could hear the concerned tone in his father's voice. "I got held up. It won't happen again."

The others at the table watched as Hoss filled his plate and began to eat. After he had taken a few mouthfuls, Adam cleared his throat. "So Hoss, what kept you?"

Staring up at Adam, Hoss finished eating before he spoke. "Ahh. I sort of lost track of the time."

"Lost track of the time?" Joe leant forward. "How did that happen?"

"You know how it is. You get busy and you lose track of the time." Hoss took another mouthful of his dinner, and in hopes of stalling for time began to chew slowly.

Adam regarded his younger brother for a few moments. The way Hoss was acting led him to believe that the man was hiding something. He could tell from years of observation when one of them was keeping a secret from the rest. "I see. Well, if you won't tell us, I'm sure Annie will."

At the mention of the woman he was due to marry in a few weeks, Hoss' head shot up. "Annie don't know nothin' about it."

"She doesn't? You're not even married and you're already keeping secrets from her." Joe smiled. Like Adam, he could tell Hoss was up to something.

As he placed down his fork, Hoss glared at Joe. "It ain't like that. What I mean to say is that what kept me happened after I left the Smith ranch."

Ben, who was a tad curious himself, decided to step in. "And what did happen?"

"I - I sort of fell asleep."

"Fell asleep!"

Hoss shot a quick glance at the man who had just spoken. "Yeah that's right, Candy. I fell asleep. It was such a nice afternoon, that I decided to stop by that ol' pond on the way home. I figured I had time to do some fishin'."

"Fishing?" Adam raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose it was such a peaceful place that you naturally fell asleep."

"Yup. That's exactly what happened." He felt tug at his right shirt sleeve. Hoss turned and smiled. "What is it, Tommy?"

"Uncle Hoss, could you take me fishing there one day?"

"Sure I will, little buddy."

A wide smile appeared on Tom's face as he looked up at his uncle. Then, as he moved his eyes around the table and rested them on his father, it quickly disappeared. Adam once again, could feel the anger he harboured for the boy's grandmother within him. That woman still had a hold on his son. One day he would have the relationship he wanted to have with his son. Until then he would have to be patient with the boy.

Joe, pretending not to notice what just happened, nudged his oldest brother. "Hey Adam. Do you think ol' Hoss here is telling the truth?"

"I think he is. Besides he wouldn't have any reason to lie to us now, would he?"

Not liking the sarcastic tone in Adam's voice, Hoss decided it was time to put an end this conversation. He wasn't about to tell his family that he had gone into business with Leslie Whitaker. "That's right. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm goin' to finish my dinner."

* * *

Hoss grinned, as he watched the money being counted out his hand. Initially, he had his doubts about going into business with Leslie but they hadn't lasted for long.

"There you go." Leslie looked up at her business partner, as she stepped back. "A few more deals like this one and you'll have all the money you need to get your Annie that necklace."

"Yup. That's for sure." Hoss put the money in his vest pocket. When she had first offered him a percentage of the profits from any business that they did together, he had told her no. He had explained that he had everything he needed. However, when Leslie asked him if there was anything special he wanted to buy Annie, he suddenly remembered that expensive necklace he had seen in that jewellery store window on his recent trip to San Francisco. At the time, he had felt a great deal of disappointment at not being able to afford any as beautiful as that necklace.

As he considered the decision join forces with Leslie, he knew that he was about to take a big risk. He had never gone out on a limb like this before. Business wasn't exactly his strong point but he knew it was something he had to try. Sure, he had tried to make money before but it had always been some scheme concocted by Joe or someone else. This time around he had the chance to make the decisions himself. Besides, Leslie would be counting on his knowledge of livestock to make this partnership profitable.

He had continued to listen to what Leslie was proposing and found that she made a whole lot of sense. Now, they were reaping the benefits of their partnership. Annie would get her necklace. It was also beginning to dawn on him that he could do a whole lot more with this extra money.

Leslie noticed that Hoss was deep in thought and she smiled. "Well Hoss, now that we've finished for the day I guess it's time you were heading back to the Ponderosa."

"Sure is." He shifted uncomfortably. "I was just thinkin' that if you don't mind, could we continue our business arrangement for a little bit longer?"

"Why not. You're about the best man, I have ever had the fortune of going into business with."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome, Hoss. I suppose you've thought a few other things that you could use the money for."

Hoss nodded. "I want to give Annie a weddin' to remember and a honeymoon to go along with it. We may never get this chance again. Ranch work doesn't leave much time to enjoy yourself."

"I understand perfectly. You only want the best for your fiancée."

"Yes ma'am." Hoss held out his arm and escorted Leslie to her buggy. "You know, I wish I took the time to get to know you when you used to live around here."

"Same here, Hoss. It's a shame our paths didn't cross more often."

"If I remember rightly, you spent more time with my Pa and Adam. Weren't they helpin' your Pa out with somethin'?"

Leslie nodded briefly. "Pa was having some trouble making ends meet. Your father and your brother were kind enough to help him out."

They stopped at the buggy and Hoss helped Leslie into it. "Thanks again for helping me out." She grabbed the reins, and then turned to him, with a warm smile on her face. "Don't forget we're going to Genoa day after tomorrow."

After they had said their final goodbyes, Hoss watched as she rode off. The trip to Genoa would be an overnight one. He had already come up with a plan to explain his absence to his family. This to him, was the only down side of the whole thing. For some reason, he didn't want his family to know that he was in business with a woman. If he told them, he knew what to expect from his brothers. Adam would also probably want to know all of the details and then put in his dime's worth. Joe would no doubt rib him about having a woman as a business partner. It was an odd situation, but it was one of the best he had been in for a long time.

* * *

Ben stared at the clock as it chimed in the hour. It wouldn't be long before the others returned. Soon he would find out the truth. He could scarcely believe it when he had heard the rumours that had been circulating around the countryside for the last few days. His own son! Surely he had taught him better than that and yet a part of him couldn't help but wonder. Running his hand through his hair, he gazed at the newspaper he had thrown on the sofa just a few moments before and then back to the front door.

Just as he started to make his way to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee, the front door slammed opened. Ben felt a sense relief to see it was Joe. "Well?"

"Annie hasn't seen him in over a week." He made his way to the sideboard and began to take off his hat and gun. "She was going to come out here tomorrow. She was worried that he might be sick or something and that we were keeping his condition a secret."

"The poor girl." Ben shook his head. "So, Hoss lied about being at her place two days ago."

"Seems that way." Joe proceeded to take off his jacket and make his way to the settee. "You know Hoss is that the last person I would have thought to do this sort of thing."

"Yes I know. He's hardly the ladies' man."

"I think Pa, you underestimate him. Why just two summers ago, he," Joe stopped abruptly. It was better not tell Pa about that woman down in Arizona. He turned to look his father and smiled innocently. "That doesn't matter now, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Ben stared at Joe for a minute before he turned his attention back to the front door. The sound of another horse indicated to him, that one of the others had returned.

The door opened to reveal a weary Candy. "Mr. Cartwright. I went up to the line shack up over near the Truckee Strip. I'm sorry but he wasn't there."

Ben went over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Candy."

Candy smiled apologetically. As he watched his boss move away, he felt a twinge of sadness for him. His eyes then fell on Joe. "I take it he hasn't been to the Smith place."

Joe nodded. "I was just saying that Hoss would be the last person you would expect to be doing something like this."

"Yeah, you're right." Candy grinned. "It's something I would expect you to do."

Just as Joe was about to open his mouth in reply to Candy's comment, Adam strolled in from the kitchen, with a glass of water in his hand. "The rumours are true then?"

"It's beginning to look that way, son. When did you get back?"

"Just before Candy did. I went to the barn first. Then as you see I came in through the kitchen. I've got one of the hands taking care of my horse and Joe's."

"Guess I better go and take care of my horse." Before he left, Candy turned to Ben. "If you don't mind Mr. Cartwright, I'll be turning in early tonight."

"I understand. You've had a long ride. You probably didn't keep much sleep last night."

"It's ok. I was happy to help out." Candy nodded once and went outside.

When the front door had closed, Joe went over to his brother, who was now seated at the dining table, casually taking a sip of his water. "What did you find out?"

"I talked to a couple of friends of mine, who live along the main road. They have seen a man matching Hoss' description a few times in the last week."

For a moment Joe, wonder if these so-called friends of Adam's were the genuine thing. Most probably they were contacts his brother relied upon for information. To him, Adam had been rather quiet on the Secret Service front lately. He had no doubt that something would happen soon. However, now was not the time to speculate on what ol' brother Adam was up to. Hoss was the big worry at the moment.

Ben went over to the dining table and sat on the chair next to Adam. "You know when Gigger Thurman told me that he had seen Hoss in Carson City with some woman, I was hoping it wasn't true."

"I know. Those rumours about Hoss being seen in and around Virginia City with the same woman didn't help much either."

"No Adam, they didn't." Ben sighed. "I have no idea what to do now. What you boys found out today only confirms that Hoss is out there doing who knows what with some other woman."

"It doesn't look good, Pa." Adam placed his hand on his father's arm and squeezed it lightly.

Ben patted Adam's hand. "Hoss is a grown man and I can't tell him how to live his life. But you would think he would at least break things off with Annie before taking up with another woman."

"Poor Annie. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"No Joe, she doesn't. I think what I need to do is go upstairs and have a good think about what I should say to him."

Joe and Adam watched as their father made his way upstairs. When he had disappeared from view, Joe sighed heavily and turned slowly to face his brother. "When do we start?"

"Start what?"

"You know exactly what."

Adam snorted. "We start as soon as Hoss comes home."

* * *

Joe placed the telescope down on the ground. There was not much going on down below. He gazed at Adam from the corner of his eye. "How long have they been in there?"

"Nearly one hour." Adam picked up the telescope and began his own search of the area around the cabin.

"I wonder what they're doing down there." Joe smirked, as he envisioned what could be going on. "You don't suppose that Hoss and that woman are..."

Adam quickly grabbed Joe's arm. "Don't even go there, little brother."

"Too late, older brother and don't tell me that the thought hasn't crossed your mind either."

"It doesn't matter what we think. The point is to find out what Hoss has been up to."

The two men returned to scrutinising the cabin down below them. They had chosen this vantage point simply because it gave them the best cover. It was virtually impossible for anybody from the bottom to see them. The spot they had found was covered with bushes tall enough to hide them.

A sudden movement, caught Adam's attention. The door to the cabin opened to reveal Hoss and the woman he was with. Although he couldn't see the woman's face because of the bonnet she wore, Adam had the strangest feeling that he had seen her, or someone who moved like her, very recently. He just wished he could remember who it was.

"Hey, Adam."

The sound of Joe's voice, broke Adam out of his reverie. He looked down at the cabin and could see that Hoss and his lady friend were getting ready to leave. After giving his head a quick shake, he followed Joe down to where they had left their horses.

A few minutes later, Adam and Joe were on their horses. Both of them knew they would lose their quarry for a short time but there would be no problem picking up the trail. As he shifted in his saddle, in an attempt to make it a bit more comfortable, Adam glanced at his brother. He was concerned to see that Joe had a lost look on his face. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about Annie. The poor girl. She loves Hoss and look how he's treating her."

"Yeah I know. That's why we got to get Hoss back on the straight and narrow before she or any of her family find out."

Joe shuddered. "You got that right. I'd hate to be Hoss' shoes if Annie's old man found out that he's been foolin' around with another woman behind his daughter's back."

"We don't know for sure that he's been foolin' around with her."

"What else could it be?"

"It could be anything. Besides I don't think Hoss is capable of cheating on the woman he plans to marry."

"You don't? Well, I got news for you big brother. Ol' Hoss is capable of anything he puts his mind or whatever else he has to it."

"I agree, but not in this instance. You cheating on a girl I can understand but not Hoss."

A crestfallen look appeared on Joe's face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Adam. You know I could say the same thing about you."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I know you could."

The two brothers stared at each other in mutual understanding. After a moment, they both turned their horses around and began the ride down to the nearby road.

* * *

Hoss smiled to himself as he made his way downstairs. Things had been going great. He had made more money than he had expected to. Once he had enough for the necklace he wanted to get Annie, he had started to plan the perfect honeymoon for her. With any luck, he would soon have enough to pay for the building materials he had used to build his and Annie's new home.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he scanned the room. His father was seated in one of the red leather chairs, reading the newspaper and that was it. For a moment he wondered where everybody could be. He casually walked over to the dining table and counted the places. After a quick mental assessment of who should be at dinner, his brows knitted in confusion. There were two extra places. "Hey Pa. We got guests comin'?"

Ben lifted his head. "Yes we do."

"Ahhh. Do I know them?"

"Yes you do."

"I see. You gonna tell me or do I have to guess?"

"I'll tell you." Ben placed the newspaper down and got up. He wanted to see Hoss' reaction. "I've invited Annie and her father to dinner."

Hoss gulped. "Annie and her Pa?"

"Yes. I'm glad to see that you remember them. It seems she hasn't seen you in quite a while and so I took the liberty of inviting them both to dinner."

"You did?" Hoss tugged at his collar. He hadn't expected this. What on earth made his father invite them anyway?

Upon seeing his son's discomfort, Ben raised an eyebrow. Hoss was definitely unsettled by what he had just said. Hopefully this would make his son come clean about his recent activities. "Anything wrong?"

"Uh...no, nothin's wrong. Gettin' kind of hot, ain't it?"

"I have no doubt it is."

As he tried to think of something to say, Hoss moved aimlessly around the room. He had to come up with a good story and quick. Annie and her Pa would be wanting answers and he would be expected to give them. The time to tell Annie about why he hadn't been to see her wasn't now. The arrangements had yet to be finalised. He wanted to be sure that everything was in place before he could reveal want he had been up to. There was no choice but to continue to lie to everybody.

He sat down on the settee and began to stare intensely at the fireplace. He needed to come up with a dang good explanation.

Ben watched Hoss for a few minutes. Going by the look on his son's face, he could tell that Hoss was giving some serious thought to his current situation. He smiled. It seemed at long last his son was showing some of the good sense that had been instilled him and was ready to put an end to all this nonsense.

A noise on the stairs, averted Ben's attention from his middle son. He lifted his head towards the stairs and watched his grandson, followed by Adam come down. There was another situation that Ben wished he could solve just as easily as the one he just had. Tom was coming down in his usual dignified manner. It was plain to see that Adam was still having no luck breaking through that wall that Langton woman had built.

He made his way over to Tom and Adam. Ben placed his hand, lightly on Tom's shoulder and smiled at the boy. "Are you ready to have dinner, young man?"

"Yes sir," Tom said quietly. He made his way over to the dining table and promptly sat down at his place.

Adam sighed. There was nothing much more he could do. He regarded his son and smiled warmly. Satisfied with the minimal reaction he had received from his son, he then averted his attention to his brother. A quizzical look appeared on his face, as he studied the man on the sofa. "You okay Hoss?"

At the mention of Hoss' name, Ben shifted his gaze from his grandson to his son. "Hoss?"

Hoss shook his head briefly upon the sound of his father's voice. He leant back and smiled. "Sorry. I was just thinkin'."

"Oh, is that what you were doing?" Adam said, with a slight hint of humour in his voice. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinkin' that there's nothin' like a enjoyin' a good dinner surrounded by family and friends."

Ben blinked twice. He wasn't sure he heard quite right. It sounded like Hoss was now actually looking forward to dinner. "There's nothing quite like it."

Sensing he had missed something, Adam stared intently at Hoss. "You do know that Annie and her father are coming tonight?"

"Yup." Hoss stood up and stretched his arms. "They'd better be here soon. I'm gettin' mighty hungry."

Adam raised an eyebrow as he moved his eyes from his brother to his father. It was obvious by the look of confusion on his father's face that things hadn't come out quite as expected. In fact, it seemed that Hoss was excited about the evening. Then it hit him. Hoss had thought of a plausible excuse to explain why he hadn't been to see his wife-to-be in over a week. He smirked. It was going to be one heck of a night.

* * *

"And then what happened?"

"I explained to Annie that I had been workin' on our house and had got so plumb busy with it, that I just plain forgot to go and visit her."

Leslie nodded. "You know in a sense you were telling her the truth. The money you've been earning here will go a long way to paying for your house."

Hoss took a sip from his canteen before he answered. "Yep. Though I didn't like not tellin' her the complete truth."

"Lying to the person you love must be an unpleasant task."

"It sure is." Hoss gazed up at the sun. "I reckon we should make Placerville in 'bout a hour."

"That's fine." Leslie started to make her way back to the buggy. "What about your brothers? You mentioned that Joe acted like he knew something."

"I have no doubt both Adam and Joe know more than they're lettin' on. I'm surprised they haven't tried to follow me yet." Hoss frowned. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain that his brothers already had followed him or were about to. Maybe they were out there today, watching his every move.

"Are you okay, Hoss?" Leslie had noticed that he was now intently studying the area all around them. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nope. Nothin' wrong. Just checkin' to make sure those brothers of mine ain't anywhere round here."

"And if they are?"

"Then I'm in trouble. Big trouble."

Leslie smiled. "I'm afraid you've been in big trouble for the last week or so."

A look of confusion appeared on Hoss' face. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean that they have been rumours circulating around town for some time now. It seems that you have been seen with some mysterious woman. Apparently, the rumours say that you and I have been conducting an illicit affair."

Hoss lifted his hat and wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Oh Lordy."

"I take it that this is the first time you've heard about these rumours."

"Yup." Hoss put his hat back on his head and moved to his horse. If Leslie knew about the rumours, no doubt his father and brothers knew as well. That explained why his father had invited Annie and her Pa to dinner last night. Pa had expected him to come clean.

As she got into her buggy, Leslie felt a little sorry for Hoss. From what she could remember of Ben Cartwright, he wasn't the type to sit around and let things go for too long. She could imagine the hard time Hoss would no doubt have when he got back from this trip. Hoss was a good man, and a friend. He needed some re-assurance that everything would be alright in the end.

By the time she had picked up the reins, Hoss had gotten on his horse. She could see where his thoughts had taken him by the way he was slumped in the saddle. "After we finish this deal, you'll have enough to pay for that necklace and your honeymoon. When we get to Placerville, I'll send word to Giles to go to San Francisco to take care of things."

"You sure you can trust this Giles fellow?"

"Yes, I'm positive. He was with my husband's family for years. I have enough in my own bank account to cover what you need, so he'll be able to leave on the next stage. The sooner he gets back, the sooner you can explain everything."

"That'll take a couple of days. I hope can hold out that long."

"I have no doubt that you will."

Hoss half-smiled. It was nice to see that was here was someone who had the confidence that he could handle things. He had realised that this partnership had brought more than just monetary benefits. Most folks regarded his father and brothers, as the ones to talk business with and not him. The experience he had recently acquired would put an end to that.

As they continued to make their way to Placerville, Hoss contemplated the news about the rumours. No doubt Annie and her Pa would hear about them soon, if they already hadn't. And there was no question that his family knew about his association with an unknown woman. It would explain their behaviour last night at dinner. Things were starting to get into a big pickle. He took a deep breath. All he needed to do was hold out for a few more days.

* * *

"Hey Adam. He's home."

Adam leant over and placed the book he had been reading down on the coffee table. So, Hoss was home. It was time to find out what he was doing fooling around with another woman when he had such a lovely girl like Annie. His brother had been acting like an idiot and it was time that he was set straight.

As he got out of the chair he regarded his son who was currently going through his mathematics exercises. He had decided not to send his son to school until the new year. The boy needed time to adjust to life with his new family. What he didn't need, would be the trouble he would no doubt get from the other children and their parents.

Satisfied that Thomas was diligently doing his work, Adam followed Joe, who had waited for him, out to the barn. The two of them nodded in accordance with each other as they entered. They both regarded Annie as a sister already and didn't want to see hurt because of Hoss' foolish actions.

Joe was the first to approach Hoss. "So, how was your trip to Placerville?"

"It was interestin'."

"Really?"

Hoss, who had been unsaddling his horse, turned around.He wasn't a surprise to see Adam standing there as well. He just knew that his brothers would come to him sooner or later. "Yep Joe. It was a real interestin' trip."

Adam regarded Hoss casually. "Meet anybody new?"

"No I didn't."

"Must have been a real lonely trip then?" Joe folded his arms and jutted his chin out a little.

"You know how it is. You've been to Placerville a lot."

"Yeah, but not alone with a woman who wasn't my fiancée."

A sense of dread filled Hoss. He glared briefly at Joe as he turned to take the saddle off his horse. When he had done so, he walked over and placed the saddle down on the pommel. It was best to keep his mouth shut and just maybe his brothers would let the matter drop. Just maybe.

A few moments later, Adam had ascertained that Joe's remark had not hit the mark. Hoss needed to see the errors of his ways and stop this foolishness before he got in any deeper. "Is it worth it? You're throwing away a wonderful relationship with a woman who truly loves you for a fling with some harlot."

"That's not how it is and she isn't a harlot."

"Then what is she," Adam asked in a sceptical voice.

"She's a friend."

Joe cocked his head to the right. "Oh, is that what they called it now."

"It ain't like that!" Hoss glared at his two brothers. He knew what his brothers were hinting at. They were thinking what practically everybody else in the county was thinking and he didn't like it. In the time he had gotten to know her, Leslie had become a good and trusted friend. All he felt for the woman was a brotherly affection. He had come to see that, other than for her manservant Giles, she was all alone in this world.

Right then and there, he decided that he would look out for her, until the time came when someone, who was worthy enough could do it. It was the honourable and right thing to do. She was a friend and a friend didn't deserve this. Even though he hadn't heard the rumours, Hoss had no doubt what they said. What annoyed him even more, was the fact that his brothers actually thought him to be so low as to cheat on the woman he loved.

Adam could see that Hosshad started to get worked up. Well he wasn't the only one. He had to make the man see reason. "Look Hoss, I can understand that in some way, that you may have felt the need for one last fling before you got married. The least you could have done, was do it more discretely, instead of parading her around the countryside."

"I done told you Adam, it ain't like that. What I do and don't do ain't none of your concern."

"But it is our concern. Don't you know Pa is at his wits end? And what about Annie? Did you ever consider what this might be doing to her. All for what? Some fun in the hay with some loose woman who has no morals at all."

"See here Adam, I won't have you insultin' a lady in that way. What you think of me don't matter but what you think of the lady does. Besides, I already told you that what I do is none of your business."

"It became our business the moment the Cartwright name started to be dragged through the mud."

"Our named was bein' dragged through the mud long before this, big brother."

Joe's eyes opened wide. He knew what Hoss had referred to and no doubt Adam did too. Adam had that look - the man was about to blow his stack. Hoss had definitely over-stepped the mark.

Hoss stared at Adam. He hadn't meant what he had said. It had just blurted out. The anger he had felt had started to ebb away, as he watched Adam try to regain control of his emotions. If Adam hadn'tcalled Leslie, a loose woman. If there was one thing he couldn't abide it was that. No woman, let alone Leslie, deserved that.

In a controlled, tight voice, Adam spoke. "I think that this conversation is over. All Joe and I wanted to do was to make you see reason. We love Annie like a sister. When we saw what was going on, we felt the need to step in."

"I know. It's just that you think you know the story and you don't."

"So, there's more to this. Care to tell us?"

"I can't Adam. Not just yet. In a couple of days, maybe." Hoss could see that both Adam and Joe weren't satisfied with his answer.

"I see." Adam unclenched his fist, which he had tightened upon Hoss' earlier remark. He knew of the rumours that had been and were still circulating about the sudden appearance of his son. It was a sensitive issue. Hoss undoubtedly had no control over what he had just said. It was a Cartwright trait. They all had the tendency at one time or another, to speak before they thought. For now it was better that this conversation ended. "I suppose you will be seeing this woman again?"

"Yep."

"Then I guess we'll have to drop the matter, for now." With that Adam turned swiftly and made his way out of the barn.

Joe smiled apologetically at Hoss. "I'm sorry but like Adam said, we couldn't let you go on treating Annie this way."

"I know. I'm sorry for the way things have gone as well."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you started seeing this woman."

Hoss watched sadly as Joe made his way out. His anger had subsided but the situation between him and his brothers had hit a bump. It was plain to see that his brothers were disappointed in him. Maybe he should have said something that day he had made the deal. Here he was a grown man and his pride had gotten in the way. The thought of what would have been some gentle ribbing had and still was in a way, clouded his judgement.

He chuckled softly. No matter how old he got, his family could still make him feel like a kid. He had chosen to lie instead of accepting whatever his brothers would have dished out to him. That and the way Annie must be feeling right about now were the only real regrets he had about this whole situation. His business deal with Leslie had already and would in the future bring many rewards. All he had to do was ride it out for a couple more days and with any luck it would be smooth sailing from then on.

* * *

Candy moved his eyes slowly around the table. It looked like tonight's dinner was going to be much the same as the night before. Mr. Cartwright was again trying to get his sons to talk to each other but to no avail. Tom was dutifully eating his meal, oblivious to whatever it was that was going on between his uncles and father. After a casual shrug of his shoulders, Candy decided that this would have to be another thing to be added to the list of things he would never know about this family. Whatever it was, it certainly had brought a dour mood to the house.

Adam stared at his meal. Hoss' jibe about the family name already being muddied had hurt. The talk about his son had subsided thanks to the current scandal involving his brother. If Hoss could only see reason. Heck, the man was getting married tomorrow and he had done nothing to solve the problem. It was time to put some pressure back on his younger brother. He slowly lifted his head and focussed his attention on Hoss.

Hoss could feel Adam's stare the moment it fell on him. He was in the midst of a conversation with his father about the wedding. As he shifted his gaze from his father to his brother, he wondered how much longer he would have to hold out for. When he had seen Leslie earlier in the day, she told him that she had had no word from Giles. She was absolutely certain that the man was on his way back and promised to send word as soon as he did.

Just as he was about to open his mouth there was a knock at the door. Everybody at the table looked at each other in confusion. No-one had made a move by the time the second knock had sounded. Deciding that it was up to him, Candy got up and made his way to the door.

As he opened the door, Candy was surprised to see it was lady. Even though he hadn't seen her before there was something about her that reminded him of someone else. Before he had a chance to think about it, she asked if she could see Hoss. A look of mild astonishment crossed his face before he made his way back to the dining table. "It's for you, Hoss. A lady."

Leslie! Hoss bolted straight out his chair and made his way to the door. He pushed her out of the doorway before he closed the door behind him. "Well?"

"I told you I would send word when Giles came home." Leslie walked over to her buggy. She produced a small, flat box and a leather pouch. She handed them to Hoss. "Everything is arranged and taken care off."

"What's taken care of?"

At the sound of the deep voice, Leslie poked her head around Hoss and smiled at the people standing behind him. She boldly made her way over to the man who had spoken and held her hand out. "Mr. Cartwright. I don't know if you remember me but..."

Ben stared intensely at the woman for a moment and then grinned. He stepped forwarded and took a hold of her outstretched hand. "Leslie. Why yes I remember you. Your father was a good man and a friend."

"Thank you. He thought of you well too." Leslie turned her head around to look at Hoss. "I'm sorry that Hoss had to keep our association quiet. I hear that there has been a lot of trouble because of it."

"Association?"

"Yep Pa. Leslie and I are business partners. We've been goin' around the county buyin' and sellin' livestock."

"Hoss has proven to be a very astute business man. We've made a lot of money so far."

Joe shook his head in disbelief. "All this time you've been making money and here I thought that you were..."

"We weren't and know you it." Hoss glared briefly at Joe before he continued. "I wanted to keep it quiet 'cause I wanted to do this on my own and without any interference."

Adam stepped forward. "Miss Clark, I'm sure my brother proved to be a great asset in your business ventures."

"He did Mr. Cartwright." Leslie took a slow deep breath. Now was not the time to go off half-cocked. "By the way, it's Mrs. Whitaker."

A small frown appeared on Adam's face. "I apologise, Mrs. Whitaker. I didn't know."

"There are a lot of things you don't know, Mr. Cartwright." She quickly turned her attention back to Hoss. "There are some things, however that do need to be cleared up."

"Yeah, like what's in the box, Hoss?" Joe's curiousity had gotten the better of him. He smiled innocently at his brother.

"It's something that I got from San Francisco for Annie. It's one of the reasons why I needed the money." He opened the box for Joe to see.

"Wow! That sure is something. Take a look at this Pa."

After Joe had stepped aside Ben took a look. It was a diamond and pearl necklace. "It's beautiful Hoss."

Hoss beamed. "I wanted to get Annie somethin' special as a weddin' present."

As he peered over his father's shoulder, Adam half-smiled. "It's very nice." He lifted his head. "All you have to do now is explain things to Annie and her father."

"No need for that." Leslie went over to Hoss and placed her hand on his arm. "I hope you don't mind but I went over to your fiancée's place and explained everything."

For a moment, Hoss stood dumbfounded. He hadn't expected Leslie to go and talk to Annie. Guess there was no accounting for the things women could go and do. "How did Annie take it?"

"She took it fine. I did hint that you had something special planned for her." Leslie half-laughed. "All in all, we got on quite well."

A sense of relief washed over Hoss. It was finally over. No more hiding what he was up to. He knew he would still have to apologise for what he had put Annie through. Tomorrow would be the start of a new life for him and no doubt it would be full of surprises.

* * *

Hoss smiled slowly as he watched his brothers approach. Leslie had just left and the three of them were standing in the yard. He folded his arms and lifted his chin. "Adam. Joe."

Joe smirked. "You know Hoss, I got to hand it to you. From what we heard tonight, you've become a real tycoon."

"Yep and I did without any help from you little brother."

"You sure did." Joe placed his hands on Hoss' shoulder. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you and jumping to conclusions."

"Nothin' to be sorry for Joe. You only did what you usually do and I accept your apology."

"Hang on a minute. What do you mean by what I usually do?"

"What Hoss means to say is that you only did what came naturally."

As he opened his mouth to answer, Joe realised he didn't have one. He needed to think about this one.

Adam smiled as he watched Joe mull over what had just been said. He turned to Hoss, "Look I'm sorry for everything I said."

"You were only doin' what came naturally."

The two looked at each other in complete understanding. They smiled at each other warmly. When the moment had passed Adam placed his hand on Hoss' shoulder. "You know if you ever need any business advice..."

"Yeah I know where I go to." Hoss placed his hand Adam's shoulder. "And if you need any business advice..."

"I know where to go to."

The two men laughed. Hoss felt good. Everything was alright again in his world. However, there were still a couple of questions that needed to be answered. "Hey Adam. What's the deal with you and Leslie?"

This remark brought Joe out of his reverie. He immediately forgot about what Adam and Hoss had said. Another more interesting topic had come up. "Yeah. I suspect if we had left you two all alone, you would be at each other's throats within seconds."

"It's a long story that I have no desire to go into at the moment." Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose. Initially, he had tried to be a gentleman but it was obvious she hadn't forgotten what had happened between them. He had a feeling that this was a long way from being over.

Satisfied with the thought that all was well with him and his brothers again, Hoss moved and placed his arms over both of his brothers' shoulders. "Goin' into business and keepin' it secret from you fellas was hard. I reckon it was a risk I had to take. After all, if you're goin' to get the best fruit you have go out on a limb sometime."

THE END

JANUARY 2005


End file.
